Un día extraño
by Sr. Lunatico
Summary: 14 de Febrero de 1969. Una joven Bellatrix Black aguarda su primer encuentro con el que será su Señor. Esta es la 'historia' de sus primeras 24 horas a la sombra de Lord Voldemort.
1. Corazones, angelotes y planes oscurillos

**"Un día extraño"**

**" Corazones, angelotes, y planes oscurillos" **

Bellatrix bebió un largo trago de whisky de fuego mirando hacia un grupo de magos y brujas que le cantaban estruendosamente el cumpleaños feliz a un niño de unos dos años.  
"Gentuza idiota" pensó. "Ni siquiera sabrán si ese niño ha nacido con poderes mágicos... Me suicidaría si fuera la madre y descubriese que he tenido por hijo a un squib inútil..."  
Madame Rosmerta pasó junto a su mesa taconeando vigorosamente, y Bellatrix le dirijió una mirada llena de odio.  
"Mírala... Se creerá guapa y todo... Tiene un culo más propio de un hipogrifo y una nariz que parece un buitre..."  
-Hola Bellatrix.  
Una voz aguda pero masculina le silbó fríamente en el oído, interrumpiendo sus trascendentales pensamientos.  
Se giró y vió a lord Voldemort.  
Llevaba un gorrro de andino verde y azul, una bufanda negra tan larga que arrastraba por el suelo, una capa negra de viaje sobre una túnica de mago, también negra, y unos guantes fucsias. Tan majestusoso como se lo había imaginado... si se obviaba el gorro y los guantes...  
-Buenos días, mi Señor- susurró Bellatrix haciendo una levísima inclinación de cabeza. Y esforzándose por contener la risa, añadió:- Veo que venís de incógnito...-  
Lord Voldemort asintió guiñándole un ojo, y se sentó enfrente de ella.  
Los magos del cumpleaños empezaron a gritar, y los dos magos tenebrosos comprobaron que el motivo era la tarta que acababa de llevar a su mesa una sonriente Madame Rosmerta.  
Voldemort levantó levemente una mano, sonriendo de forma algo espantosa (sonrisa que él trataba de hacer parecer encantadora) y Madame Rosmerta se acercó a su mesa.  
-¿Qué desea tomar?- preguntó, sin reparar en la monstruosidad de sonrisa.  
-Un whisky de fuego, por favor- pidió Voldemort con un tono amable algo forzado. Bellatrix, que estaba bebiendo un trago en ese momento, no pudo reprimir la risa pero al menos pudo disimularla mientras escupía disimuladamente lo que tenía en la boca dentro del vaso. Qué edad más mala.  
Afortunadamente, Voldemort no se dió cuenta.  
-Bueno, Bellatrix...- empezó a decir el mago cuando Madame Rosmerta se alejó.  
-Podéis llamarme Bella- sugirió Bellatrix con una sonrisa.  
-De acuerdo, Bella...- Voldemort parecía un poco molesto por la interrupción- Pensaba que elegirías un sitio menos lleno de gente para que habláramos... Pero bueno...-.  
-Si queréis podemos ir al salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Allí nos dejarían más intimidad...- volvió a sugerir Bellatrix alegremente, de nuevo con una sonrisa.  
Por la cara de impasibilidad que puso Voldemort, Bellatrix intuyó que las interrupciones lo molestaban un poco. Y aunque no sabía mucho de Legeremancia, leyó en la mirada del mago algo así como : "Podía habérsete ocurrido antes".  
-De acuerdo. Pero éso a otra vez lo decides antes de quedar, querida...- gruñó Voldemort, y volvió a levantar la mano para atraer a Madame Rosmerta.  
Bellatrix bebió el último trago de whisky de fuego sintiendo algo de vergüenza.  
Voldemort pagó la cuenta y luego se bebió de golpe todo el whisky de fuego, lo que le produjo un ligero lagrimeo de ojos y que le saliera algo de humo por la nariz. Se levantó, y Bellatrix lo siguió hasta el exterior del local de Madame Rosmerta, donde colgaba el cartel de madera que rezaba: "Las Tres Escobas".

Afuera, pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente sobre el suelo nevado.  
Voldemort y Bellatrix se mezclaron con los numerosos magos y brujas que paseaban por la callecita. Increíblemente, la gente iba por la calle tan feliz, ajena al curioso y extraño aspecto de Lord Voldemort y a la siniestra apariencia de Bellatrix, con su largo pelo negro, su cara de suprema arrogancia y su túnica sospechosamente negra y carente de adordos sospechosos.  
Llegaron al salón de té de Madame Pudipié que, aunque ya era bastante hortera de por sí el resto del año, ahora que era precisamente el día de san Valentín lo tenían todo adornado con velitas rosas, corazones flotantes y querubines michelinosos que apuntaban a todos lados con sus flechas, y de vez en cuando arrojaban confeti rosa sobre alguna pareja.  
Lord Voldemort entró en el local dando zancadas con sus largas piernas, seguido por Bellatrix. Mientras ella cerraba la puerta, Voldemort se detuvo y Bellatrix pensó con algo de apuro que a su amo aquel lugar le parecía demasiado hortera y, por tanto, no válido para hablar con ella de negros asuntos.  
Pero el mago, pasados unos segundos, echó a andar hacia la mesa vacía más alejada de la barra. Bellatrix lo siguió, sorteando múltiples mesas ocupadas por acarameladas parejas, y se sentó enfrente de Voldemort en la mesa solitaria. Éste tuvo que sacarse los guantes fucsias para no morir de asfixia, ya que daba la impresión de que en aquél lugar no había una chimenea sino un horno crematorio.  
Bellatrix se despojó de su manto negro de abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo de su silla, y al ir a sentarse se clavó la flecha de un angelote en un ojo.  
Se sentó maldiciendo mentalmente al angelote y frotándose el lugar dañado con disimulo, deseando que Voldemort no hubiera visto la patética escena.  
Voldemort no daba señales de haberlo visto, pero se dedicaba a abanicarse la cara con una mano con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Mi Señor, creo que aquí podéis descubriros. Me parece que llamaréis menos la atención sin esa bufanda y ese gorro...- sugirió Bellatrix, viendo la triste situación de su amo.  
Voldemort la miró arqueando las cejas (o éso hubiera ocurrido de haberlas tenido), echó un leve vistazo a los lados y finalmente se quitó la bufanda. Pero el gorro de andino azul y verde se quedó donde estaba.  
En ese instante llegó la camarera, una mujer gorda y morena con un mandil rosa ribeteado de puntillas blancas.  
-¿Qué tomarán. queridos míos?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.  
-Un whisky de fuego y...- Voldemort se interrumpió y miró a Bellatrix expectante.  
-...y otro whisky de fuego. -gruñó Bellatrix mirando con arrogancia a Madame Pudipié. Si el aspecto de Madame Rosmerta le desagradaba, el de esta mujer sencillamente le repugnaba.  
-Muy bien- dijo la camarera. Y tras echar una desagradable mirada de reojo a Lord Voldemort, se alejó.  
Bellatrix deseó que Voldemort no hubiera notado la mirada de la buena mujer, ya que por la cara que éste seguía poniendo, se deducía que el lugar no era de su agrado. Y a Bellatrix le seguía avergonzando un poco haber tenido la idea de ir allí.


	2. Palabras vacías y sucesos inesperados

**"Un día extraño"**

**

* * *

**

**"Palabras vacías y sucesos inesperados" **

-Bueno...- murmuró Voldemort, pasándose una de sus delgadas y alargadas manos por la frente. Bellatrix tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que tenía unas manos muy bonitas.

-Bueno, Bella -repitió Voldemort poniendo mucho énfasis en la segunda palabra, y sacando a Bellatrix de sus pensamientos- Quisiera saber, antes de todo, la razón por la que has querido unirte a mí-.  
Al oír ésto, Bellatrix fue presa de una gran emoción. Se hinchó de orgullo y tomó aire para hablar.  
-He querido unirme a vos por la sencilla razón de que os tengo en mi más alta estima, y porque sois una fuente de inspiración y admiración para mí; no sólo habéis demostrado ser un mago de poderes ilimitados sino que representáis a las Fuerzas Oscuras de la Magia, una rama mágica que siempre ha sido muy bien considerada por mi familia durante generaciones y generaciones. Para mí sería un ... -.  
-Bueno, de acuerdo, está bien, Bella. Te he preguntado las razones, no te he pedido que me hagas la pelota...- interrumpió Voldemort meneando la cabeza y haciendo bailar las tiras de lana que colgaban de su gorro de andino.  
La sonrisa de Bellatrix resbaló incómodamente para abajo. Se sentía muy ofendida.  
-Con todo el respeto, mi Señor... ésas eran las razones por las que habéis preguntado. Y añadiré que yo nunca hago la pelota a nadie...-Voldemort abrió mucho los ojos y enarcó las cejas- Lo que quiero decir es que para mí sería un inmenso honor serviros. -concluyó la bruja con tono irritado y molesto.  
Voldemort se quedó un rato en silencio, escudriñándola con aire inalterable.  
-Bien- dijo al fin- Ahora quisiera saber qué es lo que tú llamas "servirme"... -.  
Bellatrix iba a reflexionar su respuesta pero, de pronto, Voldemort se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose mucho a ella, le cogió una mano entre las suyas y, sin venir a cuento, le soltó:

-Te amo. Siempre te he querido, y siempre te querré-.

La mente de Bellatrix se quedó completamente en blanco, y sin darse cuenta, le empezó a temblar todo. Pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar del todo la información, y buscara una respuesta coherente a lo que acababa de hacer Voldemort, Madame Pudipié se plantó junto a la mesa con dos whiskys de fuego en una bandeja. Colocó un vaso delante de cada uno mientras Voldemort daba las gracias a la camarera, y acariciaba con sorprendente delicadeza la mano de Bellatrix.  
Madame Pudipié guiñó un ojo a Voldemort diciendo:  
-De nada, encanto-. Y luego volvió a la barra.  
-Bien- prosiguió Voldemort, mirando de reojo cómo se alejaba la camarera, aunque continuó jugueteando con la mano de Bellatrix. Ésta, que había comprendido que no había sido más que una "táctica" de disimulo, adoptó la expresión más inexpresiva que pudo conseguir.- Ya puedes contestar a mi pregunta, si no vuelven a interrumpirnos-.  
Bellatrix tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar qué era lo que le había preguntado su amo antes de la interrupción. Le costó un poco de trabajo, ya que las palabras de "disimulo" de Voldemort y sus caricias desconcertantemente delicadas la habían descolocado completamente.  
-Mi Señor...-comenzó dignamente, tras tragar saliva- Con "serviros" no me refiero a nada más que a lo que puramente significa el verbo "servir". Y la razón no es otra que el gran honor que supondría... Ser aceptada como vuestra vasalla sería para mí el mayor honor que nadie podría concederme. Bastará con decir que por los ideales que vos representáis sería capaz de dar mi vida...-.  
Aunque la joven bruja se sentía algo intimidada, pensó que le había quedado muy bien el sermón.  
Voldemort no se apresuró a responder. Soltó repentinamente la mano de Bellatrix, se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla y bebió un trago de whisky de fuego.  
Bellatrix hizo lo mismo que él, y no bebió un trago sino cuatro.  
-Éso que has dicho- volvió a hablar Voldemort segundos después- puede significar muchas cosas. Obviamente, que quieras servirme puede significar que sientes una profunda devoción y respeto por mí, como tú has dicho. Pero, por ejemplo, puede significar también que me tienes miedo y te unes a mí para sentirte más segura de lo que estarías en mi contra... Puede ser también por pura ambición, que a cambio de tu servicio a mi causa esperes ser recompensada... Incluso puede ser que tu deseo sea aprender todo lo posible de mí y de mis poderes, para un día revelarte y alzarte en mi lugar... Aunque simplemente puede tratarse de que no valoras lo suficiente tu vida y por éso decidas sacrificarla en mi causa, como desesperado intento de demostrar al mundo que tu vida merece ser recordada con algo de orgullo y dignidad... -.  
Dicho todo ésto, el mago volvió a llevarse tranquilamente el vaso de whisky de fuego a los labios.  
Bellatrix, que había escuchado con atención las palabras de su amo, negando levemente con la cabeza, se había enfurecido notablemente al oir la última frase del sermón. Miraba a Lord Voldemort con el ceño fruncido y los dientes rechinantes. Quería decir algo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué.  
-Perdona, Bella... Creo que te he molestado con algo que he dicho, ¿no?- comentó Voldemort despreocupadamente y con expresión algo burlona.  
Bellatrix trató de calmarse. Le daba la impresión de que su amo la estaba poniendo a prueba, tal vez tratando de comprobar la facilidad que tenía para ofenderse.  
No se dejaría tan fácilmente.  
-Parece obvio que dudais de mi lealtad, mi Señor. Tal vez con mis palabras no pueda convenceros, pero tened por seguro que tan pronto como se presente la oportunidad, mi lealtad será demostrada de otras formas- respondió, y se llenó de orgullo por su respuesta.  
Pero Voldemort no pareció ni mínimamente impresionado por la respuesta. Miró unos instantes hacia las musarañas con expresión indescifrable, y luego volvió a recostarse en el respaldo de su silla. Bellatrix notó de pronto el contacto de una de las rodillas del mago contra la suya, y la mente volvió a quedársele repentinamente en blanco mientras sufría un pequeño tic en el ojo.  
Fue a beber un trago de whisky de fuego para disimular su inexplicable nerviosismo y se dió cuenta de que sólo le quedaba el culo del vaso. Lo vació y miró de reojo a Voldemort. Se sobresaltó al ver que éste clavaba sus oscuros e intimidantes ojos rojizos en ella, que durante unos instantes no parpadeaban. ¿Formaba parte éso de su supuesta puesta a prueba?  
Para colmo de males, la pálida cara del mago, enmarcada en el gorro de andino, se acercó a menos de dos centímetros de la cara de Bellatrix. El tic del ojo se redobló, igual que los latidos del corazón de la bruja.

-Hay un auror en la barra- susurró Voldemort en su cara.

* * *

¡Hola, lector! Hasta ahora no me había "presentado" y no es por razón de dar misterio, sino porque soy novata y he tenido problemas técnicos para hacerlo xS (!)

En cualquier caso, si alguien ha tenido el valor de llegar a este punto leyendo, lo animo a que no se corte y deje algun comentario ^_^ Seguiré añadiendo capítulos hasta terminar de hilar este extraño día de Bellatrix. Espero que te guste ^^

¡Un saludo! (:


	3. El auror en la barra

**"El auror en la barra" **

**

* * *

**

El tic de Bellatrix desapareció, pero ahora su agobio empezó a ser provocado por una creciente oleada de pánico.

Hizo amago de girar la cabeza y mirar al auror, pero Voldemort le cogió la barbilla con su finústica mano y se lo impidió.  
-Mejor no te muevas. Esperemos así un momento- volvió a susurrar Voldemort en su rostro.

Bellatrix asintió levemente y con expresión segura, pero se sentía terriblemente incómoda. La mano con que Voldemort sujetaba su barbilla estaba fría como un iceberg y tener su cara tan cerca era algo desagradable... Aunque, extrañamente, esa sensación de desagrado no tenía mucho que ver con el aspecto demacrado de ese rostro, sino más bien porque tenerlo tan cerca le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago bastante parecido al vértigo...

-¿Sabe alguien de tu deseo de unirte a mí?- preguntó Voldemort, con un hilillo de voz que la agudizaba aún más.  
-No. Al menos, nadie que no sea de confianza- respondió Bellatrix sin mirarle.  
La rodilla de Voldemort volvió a chocar con la de Bellatrix debajo de la mesa y los nervios de Bellatrix se multiplicaron.

-¿Cómo?¿Quieres decir que alguien sabe que vas a convertirte en mortífaga?-.  
Oyó la voz de Voldemort a dos centímetros, y Bellatrix sintió temor al notarla molesta y amenazadora.  
-Sólo gente de confianza, como acabo de deciros. Gente que os apoya, e incluso que piensa unirse a vos- explicó la bruja, concentrándose en mirar con despreocupación una mosca que revoloteaba en la mesa de al lado, que aún conservaba los restos de una merienda.  
Voldemort quedó en silencio unos instantes. Luego siguió susurrando:  
-Espero por tu propio bien que de verdad sea "gente de confianza"...-.  
Bellatrix no respondió; únicamente apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y se aferró a ellas nerviosamente.  
Y Voldemort añadió, como si no pudiera contenerse:  
-...Ahora mismo ese auror podría estar aquí buscándonos gracias al chivatazo de tu "gente de confianza"-.

El auror iba encapuchado y vestido de negro; a ratos hablaba con la camarera, a ratos paseaba la mirada por el local. Y aunque había posado la vista varias veces en Bellatrix y Voldemort, era evidente que los había tomado por un par de tortolitos que, como el resto de los clientes, se besaban apasionadamente bajo los angelotes y los enormes corazones flotantes.

-¿Sigue ahí?-preguntó Bellatrix largo rato después, empezando a impacientarse.  
-_Ssssssh_- respondió Voldemort.

De pronto, la rodilla de Voldemort se pegó a la de Bellatrix y no se movió de ahí, como si el mago se hubiese quedado muy tieso y concentrado.  
Aunque éso no significaba nada bueno, Bellatrix notó que su miedo era eclipsado de nuevo por la rara e inexplicable sensación de "vértigo". El tic del ojo volvió, y sintió repentinamente un irresistible deseo de apretar a Voldemort entre sus brazos... Tenía sus hombros tan cerca...  
-¿Ocurre algo, mi Señor?-volvió a preguntar, tratando de controlar sus extrañas emociones.  
-_Ssssssh_- respondió de nuevo el mago.

Bellatrix, notando que perdía los nervios, se aferró con más fuerza a sus propias rodillas. Pero al hacer este gesto, fue su propia mano derecha la que rozó una rodilla de Voldemort.  
Por tercera vez ,su mente quedó completamente en blanco y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había posado la mano sobre la rodilla de su amo y la acariciaba con lentitud. Sintió como si así lograra calmar su nerviosismo, manoseando la rodilla de Voldemort, aspirando el misterioso perfume mentolado que acariciaba su olfato cada vez que él se aproximaba demasiado. Y él no parecía haberse dado cuenta, ya que permanecía inmóvil, absorto en los movimientos del enemigo.  
Bellatrix empezó a deslizar la mano desde la huesuda rodilla de Voldemort hasta su muslo, por encima de la túnica, y la sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago, así como el tic de su ojo, se hicieron más fuertes y alarmantes.  
Voldemort parecía una estatua y continuaba inalterable.  
-¿Se ha ido ya?- volvió a preguntar Bellatrix, cada vez más preocupada por su propio estado mental.  
-No. _Ssssh_-volvió a sisearle él, imperturbable ante la situación de peligro que acechaba desde la barra y la situación absurda que se desarrollaba bajo la mesa.  
Bellatrix, tan nerviosa como relajada al mismo tiempo, empezó a acariciar la pierna de Voldemort, muy lentamente, casi con sigilo, como si así fuese a evitar que él se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, dejando vagar los intrépidos dedos desde la rodilla hasta la cara interna de su muslo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?- susurró Voldemort de pronto.  
-¿Se... se... se... se va ya?-inquirió Bellatrix, notando como si el corazón repentinamente se le saliera por la garganta.  
-No. Deja de hacer éso, me pones nervioso -gruñó el mago con voz ligeramente peligrosa.  
Bellatrix, notando las mejillas arder como volcanes en erupción, dejó de acariciar la pierna de Voldemort... Pero dejó posada la mano sobre la rodilla del mago, como si un gran amor maternal por esa rodilla le impidiera soltarla definitivamente.  
-Parece que se aleja de la barra -suspiró Voldemort.  
Bellatrix notó una oleada de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña desolación. Como si nada más ponérsela, acabara de caérsele al suelo la bola de helado de un cucurucho.

Voldemort soltó la barbilla de Bellatrix y se recostó de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla, con una notable expresión de alivio.  
Bellatrix se apresuró a apartar la mano de su pierna, como temiéndose que ahora que su amo podía verla mejor pudiera ser "descubierta".  
Voldemort la miraba fijamente a la cara.  
Bellatrix se forzó a mirarlo con aire imperturbable, pero al ver que era él quien mantenía una expresión imperturbable, se puso roja como un tomate (lo cual era algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que su piel no tenía mucho que envidiar al blanco cadavérico de la de su señor). Bajó la vista.  
-Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a hacer éso, Bella. Por esta vez pasa, pero si lo vuelves a hacer pensaré que te has unido a mí por motivos que no son los de apoyar mi causa. Espero por tu bien que hayan sido los whiskys de fuego, que te han recalentado las neuronas...-dijo Voldemort, con cierto sarcasmo.  
Aunque Bellatrix pensó que nunca en su vida había sentido tanta vergüenza como en ese momento, notó algo de alivio. Al menos, si habían sido los whiskys de fuego los que le habían "recalentado las neuronas" podría estar tranquila respecto a su salud mental. Algo era algo.  
Pero de pronto volvió a recordar el inmenso placer que había sentido acariciando las rodillas de su amo y toda la vergüenza volvió...  
"¡Idiota, idiota!" pensó "Pero, ¿es que soy idiota? Me he dejado llevar por la bebida y he puesto en peligro y en ridículo no sólo mi vida sino también mi reputación... Además, ¡si a mí me gusta Rodolphus Lestrange!... Pero, ¿estoy diciendo que puede gustarme el Señor Tenebroso? No, no, no, éso es imposible...¡Es mi Señor! No, no, el Señor Tenebroso no me _gusta_, no puede _gustarme_... Pero, ¿entonces por qué...?... No, no él mismo me lo ha dicho, han sido los whiskys de fuego."

-Lo siento mucho, Señor...-susurró finalmente Bellatrix, totalmente de acuerdo con sus propias palabras.  
-Deja de darle vueltas, Bella. Te he dicho que por esta vez pasa.- respondió Voldemort.  
Bellatrix comprendió entonces que, para colmo de males, había expuesto sus pensamientos a su amo y, sin lugar a dudas, él los había "leído". Su angustia creció una pizca más, si éso era posible.  
Un angelote lanzó sobre ellos un puñado de confeti rosa.


	4. La retirada

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son totalmente originados por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"**La retirada"**

**

* * *

**

Voldemort se levantó de la silla y casi rozó con la cabeza un gran corazón flotante.  
Bellatrix también se puso en pie. Cogió su capa negra del respaldo de la silla. Y justo cuando se la echaba por encima de los hombros, un conjunto de chispas naranjas pasó casi rozando su cara y se estrellaron al otro lado de la mesa.  
Bellatrix se volvió rápidamente al lugar del impacto y vió a Voldemort, con expresión de sorpresa y tieso como un palo, como si lo hubieran congelado, derrumbándose sobre la silla y dándose un gran batacazo.  
En ese mismos instante, un mago vestido con túnica negra, con el pelo negro y largo, la cara marcada con varias cicatrices y de unos cuarenta años (más o menos la edad que debía de tener Voldemort), saltó ágilmente sobre la mesa, sosteniendo la varita en una mano y un espejo en la otra, con aire triunfante.

-¡Al fin doy contigo!- gritó, riendo- ¡Mi detector de enemigos me indicaba que había alguien_ interesante _por aquí y, como puedes ver, nunca se equivoca! ¡Hoy se te olvidó ponerte la máscara, mortífago!

El auror volvió a reír, y apuntó al congelado Voldemort con la varita.  
Bellatrix no perdió más tiempo y "descongeló" a su amo con el contrahechizo.  
Pero en el mismo momento en que Voldemort recuperaba su estado normal, unas cuerdas brotaron de la varita del auror y se enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo, amordazándolo.  
El auror volvió a reír con todas sus ganas. Pero Voldemort no se consideraba a sí mismo el mago más poderoso del momento por nada y, sin necesidad de su varita, conjuró un "Accio" no verbal y ésta salió de su bolsillo y aterrizó en la palma de su mano. Con sólo hacer un levísimo giro con ella, las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban se cortaron por tantos lados que prácticamente saltaron en pedazos. El auror y él se apuntaron respectivamente con sus varitas, pero Voldemort fue más rápido en conjurar un hechizo.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_- gritó; pero el auror se apartó a una velocidad increíble y, en vez de conseguir desarmarle de su varita, sólo consigió desarmarle del espejo, que aterrizó con tanta fuerza en la cabeza de Bellatrix, que quedó algo aturdida varios minutos.  
Voldemort, visiblemente fastidiado, volvió a apuntar al auror con su varita:

- _¡Crucio!_

Pero el auror desapareció con un chasquido de encima de la mesa y el maleficio fue a dar de lleno a uno de los acaramelados novios que había en la mesa más cercana. El pobre hombre cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando como un loco.  
Instantáneamente, el auror se apareció al lado de Voldemort con otro chasquido y sin preámbulos le arreó un puñetazo en toda la boca que lo derribó sobre la mesa. Vasos, flores cubiertos, velas y cristales saltaron por los aires.  
Bellatrix sintió que el dolor de su cráneo remitía por la impresión que le causó la escena.  
Voldemort yacía caído de bruces en el suelo. El auror se acercó deprisa y de una patada lo dió la vuelta para verle la cara. Pero no contó con que Voldemort aparecería apuntándolo con la varita y murmurando entre dientes:

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El auror se lanzó a un lado a tiempo para que la maldición mortal sólo acertase a su ondeante capa negra, que quedó hecha trizas.  
Voldemort apoyó furiosamente las manos en el suelo para levantarse. Entonces Bellatrix vió horrorizada cómo el auror, nada más caer al suelo por detrás de Voldemort, lo apuntaba con su varita.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó su varita, apuntó al auror con ella, y gritó:

- _¡Crucio!_

El malefició dió de lleno al auror, que no se lo esperaba y empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, lanzando todo tipo de juramentos y maldiciones (no precisamente mágicas).  
Bellatrix se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y, poniéndose la capucha para que nadie la reconociera (aunque ya era algo tarde para éso, ya que todo el pub llevaba rato contemplando la escena boqueabierto o asomando los ojos tras la carta de los postres), corrió hacia su señor, le tendió una mano que Voldemort cogió sin rechistar, y lo levantó del suelo.  
Luego salieron disparados hacia la salida, pero los magos y brujas que había en el local se apresuraron a saltar de sus sillas para cortarles el paso, blandiendo sus varitas.  
Bellatrix tanteó en los bolsillos, aterrorizada, en busca de su varita, dispuesta a recibir con _"Avadas Kedavras"_ cualquier ataque...  
Voldemort alzó su varita magica en el aire, apuntando hacia el techo y acercó a Bellatrix hacia sí con el otro brazo. Apenas medio segundo después, una especie de onda expansiva brotó del lugar donde estaban los dos brujos tenebrosos y barrió con violencia todo y a todos los que se apiñaban a su alrededor.  
Mesas, sillas, adornos y personas salieron disparados contra las paredes del local; las lámparas oscilaron y se descolgaron; las ventanas estallaron en miles de cristalitos y la puerta se salió de sus goznes y desapareció entre la nieve del exterior del pub.  
Voldemort atenazó con su mano como una garra el brazo de Bellatrix y la arrastró casi en volandas al exterior del local.  
Ya fuera, tuvieron que abrirse paso a empujones ante la multitud que se arremolinaba en torno al lugar para ayudar o curiosear. Nadie sospechó de ellos dos, simplemente los tomaron por una pobre pareja asustada que se encontraba en el salón de té en el momento del estropicio.  
Y así, esquivando personas y sin parar de correr, llegaron ante la fachada de otro de los pubs del pueblo de Hogsmeade. En la fachada de aspecto abandonado colgaba un cartel con el dibujo de una cabeza de cerdo cortada y sangrante, junto con las letras rústicas que formaban el letrero: "Cabeza de Puerco". Era el local menos popular de Hogsmeade y no era de extrañar por el aspecto de abandono que lo rodeaba.  
Allí, Voldemort soltó por fin el brazo de Bellatrix (que se había quedado agarrotado) y se inclinó sobre el suelo, doblando las rodillas y apoyando sus finas y huesudas manos sobre ellas. Respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía exhausto.

-¿Os encontráis bien, mi Señor?- preguntó Bellatrix jadeando y dando un paso hacia él con gesto preocupado.

Voldemort se enderezó lentamente y se volvió a ella. Tenía la boca y la nariz llenas de sangre, lo que, junto a su cara demacrada, sus ojos rojos y el gorro de andino, le daban un aspecto de pesadilla encarnada.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo con algo de sarcasmo en la gélida voz- Vamos a pasar la noche aquí. No conviene que nos vean más por el pueblo hoy y aquí no nos molestarán. Ese auror me miró de forma extraña... diría que me reconoció.

Bellatrix asintió, pensando que habría que ser un auror muy estúpido para toparse con un mago con semejante rostro y facilidad para lanzar maldiciones imperdonables a diestro y siniestro, y no reconocerlo como Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias a Monsecita y a LoveDamonSalvatore por los favoritos! =)_


	5. El pub Cabeza de Puerco

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son totalmente originados por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**"El pub Cabeza de Puerco"**

* * *

Voldemort echó a andar hacia el local sin decir una palabra más.

-¡Mi Señor, esperad! Creo que deberíais limpiaros la cara un poco antes de entrar...-gritó Bellatrix, imaginando la cara que pondría media taberna si veían aparecer por la puerta semejante aparición. Se preguntó cómo unos minutos antes había podido sentir el deseo de abrazarlo...

-Ah. Gracias por avisar...-respondió el mago deteniéndose. Se apuntó la cara con la varita y cortó la hemorragia de la nariz, que chorreaba sangre de forma algo macabra. Después se limpió como buenamente pudo con la manga de la túnica.

Reanudó sus pasos hacia el pub tras echarse la capucha sobre el gorro de andino, de tal forma que su mirada quedó completamente ensombrecida. Bellatrix, nerviosa, corrió tras él.  
Entraron por una gruesa y viejísima puerta de roble. Apareció ante ellos un pub oscuro y sucio, prácticamente desierto. Tan sólo se distinguían en la sucia penumbra del lugar las siluetas de siete personas, cinco de las cuales estaban solas, desperdigadas por las mesas. Todos llevaban un aspecto muy parecido al de Voldemort y Bellatrix, con túnicas negras y el rostro cubierto por la capucha. Si hablaban lo hacían en susurros, por lo que reinaba una inquietante calma en la estancia.  
Parecía un lugar ajeno a lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Voldemort se desplazó hacia la barra, donde un tabernero entrado en años los miraba fijamente y sin perder detalle con unos ojos azules muy vivos.

-Quisiéramos una habitación para pasar la noche- dijo Voldemort con voz suave y gélida, ya carente del tono agradable que Bellatrix le había oído al dirijirse a las anteriores camareras.

-Serán diecisiete galeones, diez por edalentado si pagáis los restantes por la mañana...- gruñó el tabernero.  
-Bien. Lo pagaré todo ahora- Voldemort se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo un puñado de monedas de oro, que seleccionó y dejó sobre la mesa de la barra.

El tabernero, sin disimular su desconfianza, contó las monedas cuatro veces, y cuando pareció satisfecho, le entregó a Voldemort una mugrienta y herrumbrosa llave, y le indicó su habitación:

-La tercera habitación a la izquierda desde el fondo del pasillo. Creo que pone un "seis" en la puerta, pero se dió la vuelta y ahora parece un "nueve"... O espera... ¿no era un "siete" que se dió la vuelta y que ahora parece el símbolo muggle de "dinero"...?

-No importa, encontraremos la habitación sin problemas- interrumpió Voldemort - Muchas gracias.

Se inclinó levemente y se volvió a Bellatrix, que miraba la llave con repugnancia.

-Vamos- apremió Voldemort y empezó a subir de dos en dos las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Bellatrix lo siguió, sin poder evitar sentir un gran desagrado ante la perspectiva de pasar la noche en un lugar como aquél.

Siguió a su señor hasta llegar a un pasillo de madera vieja y poco pulida, con puertas a ambos lados.  
Voldemort se paseó con parsimonia por el pasillo, mirando cada puerta del lado izquierdo. Al fin se paró frente a la tercera desde el fondo del pasillo, que tenía un "siete" de latón colgando del revés de una clavija. Introdujo la llave en una cerradura oxidadísima, se oyeron varios "clacks" y la puerta se abrió chirriando estruendosamente. Apareció ante ellos una habitación lúgubre, con una enorma cama de dosel de cortinajes rojos y mohosos, una mesa y dos sillas desvencijadas, una pequeña ventana de cristal corredizo y carente de cortinas o persianas, y una chimenea tapiada con rejas con todo el aspecto de no haber sido usada en varios años.

Voldemort entró como si estuviera en su casa y dejó la llave sobre la mesa.

Bellatrix se quedó paralizada de horror y de asco en el umbral de la puerta. Ella, que vivía rodeada de lujos, grandes mansiones y habitaciones palaciegas, no daba crédito a tener que pasar la noche en semejante pocilga.

-Mi Señor, aún no sé por qué hemos de pasar la noche en Hogsmeade...- balbuceó, intentando no mostrar abiertamente su desagrado.

-Yo tenía pensado pasar la noche en Hogsmeade cuando te fueras a casa- respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa desagradable- Quería vigilar de cerca las calles de Hogsmeade, para hacerme una idea general de la cantidad de aurores que patrullan por aquí. Aunque me temo que después de lo ocurrido en el salón de té mis planes han tenido que cambiar... ¿Sabes quién era el de la cafetería hortera?

Bellatrix negó débilmente con la cabeza, sintiéndose tan intimidada como si Voldemort fuera un profesor y ella una alumna ignorante.

-Era Alastor Moody -continuó Voldemort -Es el auror más peligroso de todos a los que nos enfrentamos, que no son pocos. He tenido que huir de él más de una vez y créeme, no es nada común que yo me vea obligado a escapar. Posiblemente sea, después de Albus Dumbledore, la mayor amenaza para todos aquéllos que sirven a mi causa...

Bellatrix escuchaba atentamente. Ya había oído hablar en los periódicos y en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde hasta el año anterior había estudiado, de algunas hazañas de Alastor Moody. El auror había detenido o eliminado ya a un gran número de magos tenebrosos y había desbaratado sus planes en considerable número de ocasiones.

De pronto, se sintió henchida de orgullo. ¡Ella había vencido a aquel mago en el salón de té! Y no sólo éso, sino que de no haber sido por ella, Voldemort podría haber acabado muy mal.  
La chica no pudo evitar que una prepotente sonrisa apareciera en su cara paliducha. Lord Voldemort se dió cuenta, y la miró inexpresivamente.

-¿Quieres entrar de una vez? Me gustaría que no se enterara de nuestra conversación medio edificio.

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se esfumó con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido entró en la habitación con un par de zancadas. Voldemort apuntó su varita hacia la puerta con gesto desinteresado y ésta se cerró de un portazo; luego se echó sola el pestillo.

Un molesto silencio reinó en el habitáculo. Bellatrix se dedicó a mirar el cuartucho fingiendo curiosidad, aunque en realidad lo hacía por no mirar a su señor.

-Reconozco que tu intervención en el salón de té fue de agradecer -dijo Voldemort de pronto con voz muy suave y Bellatrix dió un pequeño respingo- Tal vez llegó un poco tarde, pero no voy a negar que me sacaste de un pequeño lío. Aunque también hay que tener en cuenta que contabas con la sorpresa, ya que por lo visto Moody no esperaba un ataque por tu parte, cosa bastante rara en él, con lo paranoico que es ese hombre...  
El problema es que hemos organizado todo un espectáculo precisamente hoy, que no convenía nada llamar la atención; y para colmo es posible que alguien te haya reconocido y sospeche con toda razón que te has pasado a mi bando. Creo que lo más conveniente será que no te dé la Marca Tenebrosa hasta que se hayan asegurado (en teoría, por supuesto), de que no eres mortífaga...

Bellatrix, que había asentido unas cuantas veces a lo largo de la parrafada de su amo, no entendió el significado de la última parte.

-Pero...- empezó a decir, algo cohibida.

-La Marca Tenebrosa es un símbolo que llevarás grabado en el antebrazo izquierdo para siempre. Algo así como una cicatriz que te arderá cada vez que yo solicite tu presencia, tal y como les sucede a mis actuales mortífagos. Normalmente suelo dársela a mis seguidores en el mismo momento en que me juran su lealtad eterna. Pero en tu caso voy a esperar un poco. Si alguien te ha identificado hoy, pronto irán a tu casa para interrogarte. Te será mucho más fácil librarte de las sospechas sin una marca como esa... No estoy seguro de si Moody sabe ya qué son y para lo que sirven... pero es preferible prevenir. Antes de que un ejército de aurores proclame tu búsqueda y captura es conveniente que yo te haya enseñado algunas cosas con las que seas capaz de hacerles frente...- explicó él.

Bellatrix escuchó a su señor con enorme interés y empezó a sentirse muy halagada por sus palabras. Las interpretó como un amable reconocimiento por su primer "trabajo".

-Muchas gracias...- susurró con emoción, a la vez que se inclinaba.

-No hace falta que las des. Hoy has hecho un buen trabajo y siempre recompenso a quienes lo merecen. Espero que no sea el último- alegó el mago.

Bellatrix, encantada de la vida, volvió a inclinarse.


	6. Legeremancia

******Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son totalmente originados por J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**"Legeremancia" **

Voldemort cruzó la habitación a lentas zancadas y se sentó en la cama de espaldas a Bellatrix, mirando hacia la ventana.

Bellatrix, convencida de estar ganándose no sólo la confianza, sino también la amistad de lord Voldemort, fue a sentarse a su lado, aunque a la prudente distancia de unos quince centímetros.

Voldemort parecía ensimismado mientras miraba los copos de nieve que caían por detrás de la ventana, y esto atrajo toda la atención de Bellatrix, que empezó a preguntarse qué cosas fascinantes pasarían por la mente del mago.

-¿En qué pensáis, mi Señor?- preguntó, tratando de parecer tan amigable como respetuosa. Voldemort se volvió lentamente hacia ella, como si no hubiera comprendido del todo bien la pregunta.

-Éso a tí no debería importarte, querida Bella -respondió, con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa- Además, en estos casos, a un mago decente le convendría más saber Legeremancia y no hacer preguntas muggles... Pero claro, olvidé que en Hogwarts no enseñan Legeremancia...

Y dicho ésto, Voldemort volvió a mirar hacia la ventana (o más bien, al vacío).

Bellatrix se ofendió un poco por el tono irónico de su voz, especialmente por lo de las "preguntas muggles". Pero él estaba en lo cierto, y éso le parecía aún peor.

-Mi Señor... ¿dónde aprendísteis Legeremancia?- preguntó. Volvió a sentir los ojos oscuros de su amo clavados en ella.

-Si lo que estás haciendo es pedirme que te enseñe, mejor deberías preguntar "cómo", en lugar de "dónde"... ¿no te parece?

-¿¡Me enseñaríais Legeremancia!- gritó Bellatrix, rompiendo con brusquedad el silencioso y susurrante ambiente que reinaba en el cuarto.

-Ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer. Y hasta que por fin nos separemos tendremos que pasar un buen rato juntos. Así que levántate y ponte ahí delante -Voldemort señaló con la cabeza un extremo de la habitación, al lado de la destartalada mesa.

Bellatrix hizo lo que su amo le había pedido en menos de un segundo.

Voldemort se levantó también, y se colocó a unos metros frente a ella. Sacó del bolsillo su varita y apuntó con elegancia a Bellatrix. Aún ataviado con el gorro de andino azul, la imagen de su amo apuntándole con la varita sobrecogió a la joven. Y él debió notarlo.

-No tengas miedo, Bella - dijo Voldemort, soltando una fría carcajada - No voy a matarte. Al menos, hoy no.

Ésto no tranquilizó mucho a Bellatrix, que empezó a pensar que no había sido muy buena idea inducir a Voldemort a hacer de profesor. Pero él parecía pasárselo realmente bien.

-Bien, Bella, primero voy a enseñarte en qué consiste la Legeremancia, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a entrar en tu mente y contemplaré tus pensamientos.  
Has de saber que la rama de la Legeremancia que evita que un mago pueda penetrar en tu mente recibe el nombre de Oclumancia. Pero luego te explicaré en qué consiste. Ahora sólo voy a mostrarte cómo entro en tus pensamientos, o lo que es lo mismo... cómo funciona la Legeremancia - Voldemort se explicó con la misma naturalidad tranquilizadora de un dentista que está a punto de sacar una muela.

Bellatrix asintió, evitando demostrar que se estaba atemorizando por momentos. La perspectiva de que Voldemort fuera a pasearse alegremente por sus pensamientos no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Aún recordaba el salón de té...

Durante un momento no pasó nada.  
Voldemort se limitó a mirarla penetrantemente a los ojos, manteniendo la varita en la misma posición que un director de orquesta preparado para dirijir.

De pronto, bruscamente, Bellatrix dejó de ver a Voldemort y se sintió sumergida en un escenario muy distinto; una lujosa habitación en la que una niña rubia, que al momento reconoció como su hermana Narcissa a la edad de seis años, la perseguía riendo por toda la habitación, blandiendo un paraguas rosa con estampado de flores.  
Entonces el escenario cambió levemente, y pudo reconocer a su primo Sirius en un niño moreno de cinco años que la estaba llamando a gritos "tramposa" por alguna jugarreta que ella había hecho en lo que parecía un juego infantil que imitaba un duelo de magos. Bellatrix trató inconscientemente de recordar qué le había hecho a su primo en esa ocasión... pero justo entonces, el escenario varió por completo: se vió avanzando, en un enorme y luminoso comedor, hacia la profesora McGonagall, su antigua profesora de Transformaciones, que sostenía con aire severo un descosido sombrero de punta y ala ancha por encima de un taburete...  
El escenario cambió otra vez y ahora Bellatrix tenía unos catorce años, y garabateaba en un trozo de pergamino un sinfín de corazoncitos con las iniciales "B&R"en cada uno...

Por fin, Bellatrix reaccionó.

-¡"RICTUSEMPRA"!- gritó, apuntando a ciegas con su varita, y todavía con la imagen del pergamino garabateado ante sus ojos.  
Se oyó un pequeño golpe seco y la imagen desapareció.

Voldemort volvió a aparecer de pie frente a ella, mirándola con una extraña sonrisita que en seguida trató de disimular sin poner mucho empeño.

-No ha estado mal, Bella. Nunca habría creído que fueras a echarme de tu mente provocándome un ataque de risa. Pero a otra vez que me lances un "Rictusempra" procura apuntar bien con la varita - con aire divertido, el mago señaló con un suave gesto de cabeza un desconchón en la pared (sin lugar a dudas, el lugar donde había aterrizado el "Rictusempra" de Bellatrix).

Bellatrix, consciente de que había atacado con el primer hechizo mísero que le había venido a la mente, y aún con la imagen del pergamino dando vueltas en su cabeza, notó que le ardía la cara de vergüenza.

-Verás, Bella. Como te he dicho antes, la Oclumancia es como se llama a la forma de defenderse de penetraciones externas en la mente.  
Pues bien, aunque lógicamente un encantamiento o una maldición lanzados contra el mago que "lee" la mente pueden hacerle perder la concentración, la forma más sensata y eficaz de contraatacar es mantener la mente en blanco, libre de pensamientos. Sólo en una mente libre de pensamientos es imposible entrar. Claro que, aunque parezca increíble, mantener la mente en blanco no es una habilidad que comparten muchos magos...- explicó Voldemort.

Bellatrix, muy segura de que ella se encontraba entre los magos que sabían poner la mente en blanco, asintió. Luego preguntó:  
-¿Y qué hay que hacer para ser uno mismo el que le lee la mente a otro?

-Basta con que seas capaz de concentrarte, y tienes que pronunciar el nombre del encantamiento: "Legeremens". Como has podido ver, yo tengo ya mucha práctica y soy perfectamente capaz de invocarlo sin tener que pronunciarlo en voz alta.  
Ahora te dejaré probar a tí. Intenta meterte en mi mente como te he dicho que hagas. No trataré de impedírtelo, es sólo por comprobar si eres capaz de concentrarte, ¿entendido?

- Entendido, mi Señor.

Bellatrix volvía a ser un matojo de nervios ante aquélla situación inesperada, pero de nuevo se mantuvo todo lo serena que pudo.

Voldemort entrelazó con parsimonia las dos manos por delante de su cintura y cerró los ojos.

Bellatrix alzó la varita, apuntándolo. Requirió de unos instantes para concentrarse en su propósito, y gritó:

-¡"Legeremens"!

Nada más gritar, la joven sintió como si se sumergiera en un vacío negro que pasó ante sus ojos como una fugaz onda expansiva.  
Entonces, se materializó ante su mirada una habitación de paredes y suelo blancos, muy luminosa. Todo se veía con poca nitidez, pero distinguió un grupo de niños en aquella habitación, que jugaban y corrían de un lado a otro. Pero sin saber muy bien la razón, su mirada se posó con atención en un niño que permanecía tumbado de bruces en el suelo, rodeado de lápices de colores, que pintaba sobre un trozo de papel muy distinto de los pergaminos que usaban en el Mundo Mágico. Era un niño muy delgaducho, de ojos y pelo negros como el azabache, que vestía una especie de uniforme gris bastante tristón...

De pronto, la visión se volvió borrosa y se esfumó, y Bellatrix volvió a encontrarse en la destartalada habitación de Cabeza de Puerco, con el Voldemort actual y adulto delante.

-Bastante bien, Bella- dijo el mago- Aunque te ha faltado mucha concentración, ya que has perdido la "conexión" con mi mente sin que yo hiciera nada. Pero no está mal para ser la primera vez que pruebas.

Voldemort parecía bastante satisfecho y ésto no decepcionó en absoluto a Bellatrix. Notó crecer una oleada de orgullo en su interior, aunque todavía se sentía algo desconcertada con lo que había visto en la mente de su amo. Lo cierto es que nunca se le había ocurrido la idea de que el temible mago que tenía enfrente hubiera sido un niño de aspecto inocente que pintaba dibujos mientras los otros niños jugaban...

-¿Puedo intentarlo otra vez?- preguntó, sin poder ocultar su orgullo y su emoción.


End file.
